Queen of My Heart
by crystallized cherry
Summary: "Diam, dan dengarkan aku." "Bohong!" -Apakah ini pernyataan, atau sekedar ucapan perpisahan lagi, seperti malam itu? /Canon/AT/SasuSaku


Sakura mengunyah dango terakhirnya, dan matanya berkeliling mencari tempat yang tepat untuk membuang tusuk dango itu. Oh, ada di sana. Tempat sampah kecil yang bersandar di tembok rumah.

'Tuk!' dan tusuk itu sukses masuk ke dalam tempat yang seharusnya. Bersamaan dengan habisnya dango di dalam mulut Sakura. Empat tusuk dango itu ia rasa cukup untuk mengisi perutnya yang belum berisi dari siang. Banyak sekali yang harus ia kerjakan hari ini.

Mengawasi seseorang, mengobati pasien, membantu Tsunade menyelesaikan laporan, dan mengatur jadwal misi untuk teman-teman seangkatannya. Fuh, rasanya sibuk sekali.

Mata _jade_ bening itu berputar-putar lagi. Malam ini jalan tidak terlalu sepi, namun tidak terlalu ramai juga. Ada di beberapa sudut orang yang membetulkan bangunan walaupun hari sudah malam. Ada yang berjalan-jalan sama sepertinya, dan ada interaksi jual-beli di sudut lain.

Konoha yang sekarang, inilah yang ia cita-citakan dari dulu. Damai, tenang, tanpa ada ketakutan yang begitu berarti. 'Semua' telah berakhir.

"Sakura!"

Otomatis ia menoleh, didapatinya seekor anjing putih besar—beserta sang tuan yang menungganginya.

"Kiba? Ada apa?"

Kiba pun turun dari Akamaru. "Sasuke... mencarimu."

Reaksi Sakura tidak terlalu berlebihan. Hanya bentuk 'o' kecil yang tampak pada bibirnya.

"Baik. Terima kasih, Kiba."

"Yo," jawab Kiba, dan jeda sesaat karena ia kembali menaiki Akamaru. "Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di tepi hutan dekat perbatasan Konoha."

Sakura cuma mengangguk, seraya Kiba pergi meninggalkannya. Arah langkahnya terpaksa ia balik, kembali ke tempat itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Queen of My Heart<strong>

**.**

_I own nothing, except the plot. The original characters and song are Masashi Kishimoto and Westlife's._

**.**

/SasuSaku/Canon/AT/Based by song sang by Westlife; Queen of My Heart

**.**

**.**

Sudah sekitar dua setengah tahun semenjak berakhirnya perang besar itu. Semua sudah kembali seperti biasa, dengan orang-orang yang 'tetap pada posisinya'. Yah, perang itu sepertinya hanya sebagian dari dinamika, dan ternyata kehidupan pun kembali seperti semula.

Sakura sesekali tersenyum pada orang yang dikenalnya ketika berpapasan di jalan menuju sana.

Tapi kadang senyumnya itu juga berubah menjadi sesuatu yang ambigu, entah apa artinya. Senyum getir ataukah dalam makna lain...

"_Sakura."_

_Tsunade memanggil Sakura dari depan pintu. Aliran cakra bersinar hijau muda dari tangan Sakura terpaksa terhenti._

"_Kesini sebentar. Ada hal penting."_

_Sakura menoleh bergantian pada Tsunade dan pemuda yang tengah ia sembuhkan. Tapi lantas ia berjalan menuju Tsunade._

"_Ya, guru?"_

_Tsunade menutup pintu kamar rumah sakit, sementara Sakura bersamanya tetap di depan pintu._

"_Rapat tentang dia baru saja selesai. Dan kami membuat satu keputusan."_

_Raut Sakura yang tadi biasa-biasa saja berubah drastis. "Bagaimana, guru?"_

_Oh, di samping itu ia juga khawatir. Jangan-jangan... hukuman mati?_

"_Ia tidak jadi dihukum mati..."_

_Belum Tsunade selesai mengucapkan semuanya, Sakura sudah memenuhi matanya dengan bulir-bluir yang tertahan dengan paksa._

"_Tapi ia akan menjalani masa percobaan. Ia akan diawasi oleh beberapa Anbu untuk tiga ratus hari ke depan. Jika ia menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan memberontak lagi, maka ia akan ditindak dan kami akan memikirkan hukuman mati padanya."_

"_Oh..." Sakura menyeka matanya dengan cepat. Ia agak menunduk._

"_Tapi jika ia menunjukkan tanda-tanda perubahan yang baik, maka ada satu pertimbangan yang akan kami buat padanya."_

_Sakura mengangkat kepalanya._

"_Kami akan mengangkat dia sebagai Anbu."_

"_A-Anbu? Bagaimana bisa, guru? Ia adalah mantan buronan internasional dan—"_

"_Kami memutuskan itu juga atas dasar beberapa hal. Pertama, ia adalah seorang Uchiha, salah satu klan terkuat di Konoha. Ia akan menjadi senjata yang kuat dari negara ini. Kedua, pengalamannya menyusun strategi, kita bisa menggunakan itu untuk skuad mata-mata. Dan terakhir..." Tsunade sengaja menghentikan sementara. Dan ia lihat wajah Sakura belum berubah sedari tadi; mata membulat dan penuh was-was._

"_Ia—walaupun Naruto sudah menjanjikan saat pertarungan itu kalau Sasuke tak akan berkhianat lagi, warga Konoha tetap menyimpan ketakutan padanya. Jadi menempatkannya sebagai Anbu yang penuh dengan tugas serta identitas tersembunyi akan membuat warga sedikit tenang."_

_Sakura menghela sebuah nafas yang sangat panjang; seraya tubuhnya yang seolah limbung dan bersandar pada dinding._

"_Syukurlah..."_

_Tsunade hanya tersenyum kecil, dan membiarkan Sakura larut dalam euforianya sendiri. Sang guru pun menepuk pundaknya._

"_Sekarang lanjutkan penyembuhan untuknya. Untuk cedera Naruto, biarkan aku yang mengurusnya."_

"_Y-ya. Terima kasih banyak, guru," Sakura membungkuk hormat dan dalam pada Tsunade. Ia tidak merubah posisinya hingga ia yakin Tsunade sudah menjauh._

Angin sepertinya kurang begitu bersahabat malam ini. Menusuk. Dan di langit, bintang-bintang tidak mengerlip seperti biasa. Kelam.

"_Sakura. Ada hal yang diusulkan untuk kau kerjakan."_

"_Siap, guru!" Sakura dengan yakin dan tegas merespon. Memang sikap seperti ini yang selalu diajarkan Tsunade padanya._

"_Kau akan menjadi salah satu pengawas Uchiha Sasuke. Kau sahabatnya dari kecil, jadi kau pasti tahu bagaimana dia."_

_Meskipun agak terkejut, Sakura tetap menyembunyikannya. Sikapnya ia jaga agar tidak terlalu kentara._

"_... Lagipula, aku yakin kau punya perasaan yang kuat padanya," henti Tsunade; menggantung. Dan sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. "Jadi kau pasti bisa menangkap segala yang tidak wajar dari sikap-sikapnya selama masa pengawasan dan percobaan."_

Sekarang Sakura tidak peduli soal angin yang makin mendingin dan menyerang lengannya yang tak tertutupi kain itu. Ia hanya menahan sebuah senyum. Hutan perbatasan Konoha sedikit lagi akan dicapainya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So here we stand, in our secret place<strong>_

_**With a sound of the crowd, so far away**_

_**And you take my hand, and it feels like home**_

_**We both understand, it's where we belong**_

_**.**_

"Sasuke-kun."

Sakura hanya memanggil dengan nada datar. Pemuda dengan seragam Anbu yang sedang duduk di ranting pohon itu tidak menoleh. Topengnya ia letakkan di sisi lain wajahnya. Ia tahu persis kalau yang ia cari sudah tiba di dekatnya.

Oh, seragam Anbu? Ya, ia baru beberapa hari ini resmi menjalankan tugas sebagai Anbu. Dan ia baru pulang dari misi pertamanya. Setahu Sakura—menurut info dari Tsunade—itu hanya misi tingkat B.

Perubahannya menunjukkan ke arah yang sangat baik, menurut tetua desa. Dan Sakura sebagai pengawasnya mengakui itu. Naruto benar-benar bisa membawanya menghilangkan semua dendam.

Mengawasinya, bukan perkara gampang. Sakura memutuskan untuk menebas semua perasaan 'lebih'nya untuk Sasuke. Ia pikir ia harus objektif dalam masa percobaan itu, betatapun ia sayang dan menanti Sasuke untuk sekian tahun.

Dan semua berujung pelik. Sakura tidak juga bisa benar-benar menyampaikan kalau ia mencintai Sasuke, apalagi memintanya menjadi kekasih.

Semua perasaan itu hanya teronggok di sudut hati; sementara bagian perasaan yang lain menekannya. Kalau dikatakan ia jera jatuh cinta... mungkin seperti itu tepatnya.

Walaupun tidak ada kata menyerah untuk menanti bagi Sakura. Yah, walaupun sesekali ia mengakui itu konyol. Kapan ia bisa mengharapkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dinginnya mendarah daging bisa menyatakan cinta? Di otaknya, Sakura tidak bisa menebak pasti apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi kalau ia memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran sebagai Anbu, tandanya ia mau mengabdi pada Konoha kan?

Tapi cinta bagi shinobi adalah urusan nomor sekian. Sekarang ia sedang meniti impiannya menjadi seorang ninja medis yang berguna untuk seisi Konoha, bukan menjadi seorang gadis parah yang terpuruk karena cinta.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau memanggilku?"

Sakura menahan suaranya setegas mungkin. Selama ini itulah yang ia perankan di depan Sasuke. Bermaksud untuk menjadikan dirinya tidak manja dan bergantung pada rasa cinta untuk Sasuke lagi.

Tubuh Sasuke yang tadi Sakura perhatikan dengan sudut mata kini menghilang. Sakura belum bisa tahu kemana pemuda itu mengarah.

Tak Sakura duga—pemuda itu menggenggam telapak tangan kanannya dari belakang. Dan ia rasakan nafas Sasuke yang mulai mendera tengkuknya.

"Sa-Sa... suke-kun?" ia terkejut, tapi tak kuasa bergerak.

Sasuke lantas meraih pundaknya, dan melingkarkan tangannya di sana, sementara tangan lain masih menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun? A-ada apa?" ia memutar kepalanya, dan terlihat seringai Sasuke.

"Diam, dan dengarkan aku."

Sakura memejamkan matanya, mencoba menerjemahkan apa yang sedang berputar di otaknya.

Damai... ya. Ia merasakan kehangatan itu. Tenang... dan rasanya lebih indah dari yang pernah ia harapkan. Seperti ada yang meledak-ledak di hatinya. Tapi lantas ia terhempas.

Ini apa? Kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini? Memeluknya, menggenggamnya seperti yang selalu ia impikan waktu kecil dulu.

"_Sakura..."_

"_Naruto! Jangan banyak bicara dulu!" Sakura menghambur pada sahabatnya yang bertabur luka._

_Tapi Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. "Sa.. Sasuke kita... telah kembali..."_

"_Apa maksudmu?" hal itu hanya menambah kegugupan Sakura. "Sudah, jangan banyak bicara, akan kusembuhkan lukamu!"_

"_Tidak... Sembuhkanlah Sasuke dulu. Ia di sana. Lukaku bisa sembuh dengan cepat, tenang saja. Datanglah ke sana. Kau pasti akan senang."_

"_Bi—"_

_Naruto menggeleng. Lantas mengendikkan pandangannya ke sebelah kiri. "Dia di sana. Yang kau nantikan. Nah, aku menepati janjiku, kan?"_

_Mata Sakura membulat mendapati sang pemuda yang juga tersungkur di sebelah sana._

"_Datanglah padanya."_

"_Tapi... kau bagaimana?"_

"_Chakra Kyuubi bisa membantu penyembuhanku. Sembuhkanlah dia dulu."_

_Tak bisa berpikir jernih, Sakura hanya mengikuti apa yang Naruto katakan._

_Kedua matanya berdarah. Sekujur tubuhnya dingin, dan tangannya bergetar. Keadaannya jauh lebih parah dari Naruto. Sakura yang panik jadi bingung sendiri; harus menyembuhkan bagian mana dulu._

_Sakura pun membalikkan tubuh Sasuke, memulai pertolongan pertama dengan mengarahkan _chakra_-nya ke dada Sasuke._

_Detak jantungnya lemah sekali._

_Sakura tak peduli lagi yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya itu air mata atau air hujan, tapi mulutnya terus-terusan menggumamkan satu kalimat..._

"_Jangan mati, Sasuke, kumohon. Jangan mati..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how do I say? Do I say goodbye?<strong>_

**.**

Tak melepas, Sasuke seperti mengeratkan saja genggaman dan rangkulannya. Dan itu semakin ambigu.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura sedikit banyak sudah bisa mengatur emosinya. Walau dalam hatinya mengamuk bimbang. "Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?"

Ia ingat. Sakura ingat. Ini—yang waktu itu! Malam itu.

_Saat mereka berusia dua belas. Sasuke yang melepas lambang Konoha di dahinya, dan berjalan menjauhi desa. Sakura yang dengan menahan tangis berusaha mencegahnya._

_Sasuke bergerak cepat ke balik punggungnya dan..._

Sakura menggeleng cepat, dan ada yang meleleh jatuh di pipinya. Ia tak sanggup mengingatnya lagi. Terlalu banyak hal pahit yang terjadi setelah itu.

Walaupun ia tahu, perpisahan yang itu bukan perpisahan yang sesungguhnya, ia tetap takut. Agak trauma. Banyak hal berat yang harus ia jalani, ia rasakan, ia tahan sendiri hingga sekian lama.

Dan lebih tepatnya, ia sangat takut kalau-kalau yang Sasuke lakukan kali ini...

... ialah suatu awal perpisahan yang akan lebih berat lagi.

"Sakura..." suara beratnya akhirnya terdengar. Hanya berupa bisika, namun karena jarak yang sangat dekat, Sakura mendengarnya jelas sekali.

Ini... benar-benar persis dengan yang malam itu. Panggilan dengan suara berat itu, dan nafas yang berhembus serta merasuk dari sela rambutnya...

Jangan bilang ini perpisahan lagi.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, segala emosi dan perasaan tentang Sasuke yang ia tahan bahkan ketika Sasuke telah kembali meluap semua. Air matanya tidak kunjung berhenti walau sekeras apa hatinya memerintah.

Kenapa tidak ia katakan saja kalau ia masih mencintai Sasuke, dan memohon agar pemuda itu tidak lagi pergi darinya?

Ia butuh. Ia perlu seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi sepertinya kalau Sasuke akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal lagi kali ini, semua pernyataan itu akan menjadi terlambat.

Tidak, ia tidak mau.

Sakura ingin berontak, tapi kekuatan tangan Sasuke lebih kuat daripada tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-kun, lepaskan aku!"

Perpisahan yang pahit lagikah?

* * *

><p><em><strong>So let's take tonight, and never let go<strong>_

_**.**_

Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Sakura. Meski sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur, aroma bunga sakura di tubuh gadis ini tidak kunjung habis.

Ia hirup dengan dalam, seolah itu candu yang membuatnya terus mengeratkan tangannya pada tubuh gadis itu.

"Tidak akan," ucapnya perlahan, ketika gadis itu berontak darinya.

Sasuke menarik kedua sudut bibirnya lagi—dan terbentuklah satu seringai lain. Seringai khasnya yang tidak bisa kita ketahui karena apa. Karena isi pikiran tak bisa ditembus, maka kita tidak akan tahu apa arti darinya.

"Tetaplah."

Sakura semakin tidak mengerti. Alih-alih, mata _jade_-nya tidak berhenti menelurkan cairan-cairan yang makin deras.

Kesepiannya, ketakutannya, bercampur aduk. Itulah 'bahan bakar' yang membuat air matanya terus-menerus turun.

_Sakura menatap foto kelompok 7 di pangkuannya. Kakashi; masih tetap tidak berubah meski waktu sudah berjalan nyaris tiga tahun dari bergabungnya mereka. Naruto, masih diluar sana berlatih. Dan yang berbaju biru..._

_Sasuke. Ia eluskan jemarinya di atas kaca yang menutupi foto mereka. Perlahan, kaca itu basah._

_Ia sudah lima belas sekarang. Ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang apa itu cinta. Cobaan telah membuatnya paham dan bisa membedakan. Rasa suka di masa kecil rupanya tumbuh menjadi cinta yang tulus._

_Ia cinta Sasuke, itu kata simpulnya. Itu berbeda dengan ia rasakan pada Naruto, pada teman-temannya yang lain. Rasa itu—memang sama-sama membuatnya ingin melindungi dan dekat terus. Tapi bedanya nyata sekali._

_Sakura ingin membawa pulang Sasuke. Ingin mendapatkannya kembali dalam genggamannya. Ingin memeluknya, dan merasakan kalau dunia itu adil pada cinta dan hatinya._

_Susah dijelaskan, dan Sakura cukup tahu sendiri betapa besar ia menyayangi Sasuke. Ingin hidup bersamanya, ingin menyulam waktu-waktu indah mereka berdua, dan meneruskan generasi-generasi kecil Uchiha—yang telah habis—bersama Sasuke._

_Apa salah ia mengharapkannya?_

_Sakura memeluk bingkai kecil itu, dan membiarkan berisik hujan menutup telinganya. Sasuke sedang apa di sana? Sudahkah ia memuaskan dendamnya? Masihkah ia menderita dengan dendamnya?_

_Ia sendiri di kamarnya, dan ia yakin pula Sasuke sedang sendiri menahan dendamnya. Eh, kalau begitu, mengapa mereka tidak disatukan saja? Dengan begitu mereka tidak akan sama-sama kesepian lagi, bukan?_

_Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya, dengan tetap memeluk _frame_ kecokelatan itu._

_Akankah suatu saat—yang ia peluk bukan lagi sebingkai foto, melainkan tubuh seutuhnya?_

Jari-jari Sasuke terasa tetap hangat di pundak Sakura, sesungguhnya sentuhan itu yang paling ia inginkan.

"Sasuke-kun, lepaskan aku! Atau setidaknya katakanlah sesuatu!"

Seringai Sasuke tetap tidak berhenti. Tangannya berhenti menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura. Dan naik ke pundak gadis itu, hingga sekarang kedua tangan Sasuke dalam posisi sempurna memeluk Sakura.

"Tenang. Ini bukan seperti yang malam itu."

Tentu ia dapat membaca ketakutan Sakura. Lantas apa guna kemampuan _Sharingan_ yang ia miliki?

"Bagaimana bisa kau yakinkan aku? Aku... takut..."

"Huh," Sasuke mendengus. "Kau bahkan belum mendengar apapun dariku."

"Lantas bicaralah!"

"... Terima kasih."

Oh, tidak. Jangan yang 'itu' lagi.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura lepas. "Tolong jangan ulangi yang malam itu lagi! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kerasnya waktuku menahan semuanya!"

"Kau tidak bisa mengerti, ya?"

"Mengerti apalagi?"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, heh? Kau belum mendengar semuanya."

Seperti biasa, kata-katanya yang dingin pun artinya meragukan.

"Aku tidak mau ada perpisahan lagi, Sasuke-kun! Sekarang lepaskan aku sebelum kau meninjuku dan membuatku pingsan," erang Sakura. "Dan biarkan aku menjelaskan semua tentang perasaanku sebelum kau pergi lagi!"

"Tidak akan. Karena aku yang akan menjelaskannya duluan."

Tangis Sakura terhenti sesaat. Ia yang sudah berontak berhenti bergerak pula.

"Kau pikir... Apa maksudku memanggilmu sendiri di tempat ini?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk sendiri mengulang pertanyaan yang bergema dalam pikirannya itu.

"Balas dendam itu tidak menyisakan apapun. Itu yang diajarkan Naruto dan Itachi."

"... Maksudmu?"

"Balas dendam itu membuat hampa. Setelahnya, kau baru mengerti kalau kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengisi hidupmu."

Rangkulan Sasuke makin erat. Dagu yang awalnya berada di puncak kepala Sakura, sekarang Sasuke pindahkan ke atas tangannya yang terlipat di pundak si gadis Haruno. Dapat ia intip wajah terperangah Sakura sekarang.

"Seseorang telah mengajarkanku hal yang jauh lebih baik daripada balas dendam."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura dengan bisikan.

"Kau bodoh? Kau yang mengajarkan padaku."

"Mengajarkan apa?"

"Kau rela menyerahkan dirimu untuk temanku balas dendam. Kau yang menungguku. Dan sikapmu selama masa percobaanku, kau pikir itu tidak terbaca?"

Sakura menunduk. Panasnya nafas Sasuke sekarang tiba di pipinya.

"... Cinta?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab setelahnya. Ia biarkan Sakura berpikir.

Ya, walaupun Sakura sedemikian rupa menyembunyikan, kepeduliannya pada Sasuke tetap lebih daripada yang lain.

Sasuke terluka sedikit dalam latihannya, ia yang paling panik. Sasuke membutuhkan sesuatu, Sakura-lah yang pertama mengambilkan untuknya. Kadang ia mengerti itu mengganggu, tapi ia ingin membiarkan dirinya terus-terusan menekan perasaannya sendiri.

"Sekarang aku mengerti itu, Sakura," bisik Sasuke tepat pada telinganya.

Sakura tidak berani bergerak. Ia bimbang. Ia takut. Hatinya kini seolah sedang perang, ada dua kubu yang saling berebut meneriakkan dua hal berbeda.

Tangannya perlahan meraih kantong tempat kunai dan... menggunakan banyak chakra-nya untuk berpindah tempat. Berontak dari Sasuke.

"Kalau kau bohong lagi kali ini, maka aku akan membunuhmu duluan!" ia mengacungkan kunai itu dengan kuda-kuda waspada.

Sasuke menyeringai lebih lebar lagi, hingga deretan gigi sudutnya tampak. Ia menghilang secepat kilat.

"Semudah itu?" Sasuke dengan kilat pula telah berada di depan Sakura. Tangannya sudah mencengkeram tangan Sakura yang memegang Kunai.

Sasuke merebut paksa kunai itu, dan melemparnya sembarang. Ia lingkarkan tangan kirinya pada tubuh Sakura dengan cepat. Mengunci agar gadis di depannya tidak lagi berontak bahkan lari.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And all of our tears, will be lost in the rain<strong>_

_**When I've found my way. back to your arms again**_

_**But until that day, you know you are**_

_**The queen of my heart**_

_**.**_

"Kau tidak sadar, Sakura?" tahan Sasuke. "Yang telah kau lakukan selama ini, membuktikan padaku."

"Membuktikan apa?" tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Tangis itu sudah cukup menyesakkan tenggorokannya.

"Cinta itu lebih berharga. Terima kasih."

Sakura menunggu hingga beberapa lama, menanti apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan sebentar lagi. Ternyata pemuda itu tetap diam.

Tidak ada pukulan seperti dulu lagi. Tidak ada bisikan dingin yang berlalu bersama angin. Bisikan-bisikan yang diberikan Sasuke tadi... Sakura mengerti itu berbeda.

Sasuke mundur, dan menangkap rahang Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

'Cring!'

Sharingan diaktifkan. Dengan posisi seperti itu, mau tak mau Sakura menatap pupil kemerahan yang menjadi senjata andalan Sasuke. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Sakura sudah terjebak.

Ilusinya... tidaklah sesuatu yang menakutkan.

Sakura masuk ke dalam sebuah taman. Hijau, dan bunga-bunga kemerahan kecil menghiasi pucuk-pucuk muda. Suasanya, aromanya, lucunya ia merasa seperti di negeri dongeng.

Ada seorang gadis dengan gaun putih di sana, dan dengan rangkaian bunga sebagai mahkota di kepalannya. Bunga-bunga mawar pucat itu serasi sekali dengan warna rambutnya.

... Eh? Itu dirinya?

Dan ada pemuda yang menunggunya di altar dengan senyum tipis. Senyum yang nyaris tak tampak, namun bisa diketahui pemuda itu sedang sangat bahagia. Rambut hitam gagaknya tertata ke belakang, dan sisanya menjulur menerima angin-angin kecil.

"Ini..." Sakura terperangah tidak percaya. Itu upacara pernikahannya sendiri!

Tapi kemudian, ia berpaling, dan tersaji ilusi lain. Sebuah mansion.

Ada dua anak laki-laki kecil yang berlarian, dilihat dari usianya mereka kembar. Serta seorang gadis yang lebih kecil dua-tiga tahun dari yang berdua itu.

Mata mereka merah. Sakura perhatikan lebih lekat lagi...

... itu Sharingan.

"Hei, ayo kita bertarung! Sharingan siapa yang menang, maka ia boleh dilatih langsung oleh ayah!"

"Ayo! Siapa takut!"

"Nii-san! Hati-hati!" seru gadis kecil. Rambutnya hitam legam, tapi matanya _jade_ yang berbinar-binar itu membuat dirinya mirip dengan Sakura.

"Kalian berdua, hati-hati! Hikari, ayo, sini, bermain dengan kaa-san~"

Wanita dengan rambut merah jambu yang terikat itu mengangkat putri kecilnya, dan melirik pada laki-laki di kirinya. Suaminya?

"Sasuke, sesekali kau bermain dengan Hikari, bagaimana? Ia pasti akan senang."

Itu...

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap ilusi itu segera habis. Ia takut. Takut kalau ini hanya taktik Sasuke membuatnya jatuh lebih dalam lagi. Jatuh ke dalam angannya untuk terus bersama Sasuke hingga akhir nanti.

Ia tidak mau diperbudak cintanya sendiri. Takut. Takut kalau ia tidak siap ketika Sasuke pergi lagi.

"Itu semua yang kau inginkan, bukan?"

Sakura membuka matanya. Semua sudah kembali seperti semula. Hutan, dan wajah Sasuke yang berjarak (terlalu) dekat dengannya.

"Kau inginkan itu, jangan berbohong. Semua terbaca."

Sasuke tidak salah, semua itu benar. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura."

Apa ini masih dalam pengaruh genjutsu?

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura."

Kalimat itu berulang lagi. Terngiang berkali-kali.

Sakura mengangkat lagi kepalanya, dan ia dapati Sharingan itu sudah tidak lagi dipakai.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura."

Dengan mata dan kepalanya sendiri ia saksikan bagaimana bibir Sasuke melafalkan itu.

Apa sekarang ia harus benar-benar percaya?

Hujan. Satu titik jatuh di pipi Sasuke. Sakura menyentuhnya, untuk menghilangkan jejak air itu.

Oh, nyata. Pipi itu dapat ia sentuh, dan benar sekali itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura tidak perlu lagi pengulangan. Ia tutup bibir Sasuke dengan miliknya, menghentikan kalimat itu sekaligus menjawabnya.

Sekarang semua sudah pasti. Tidak ada kebohongan.

Ia tidak takut lagi. Tidak bahkan ketika hujan itu mulai menderas dan memukul punggungnya. Sebab yang di depannya, yang tengah membalas ciumannya, yang tengah merangkul tubuhnya, adalah Uchiha Sasuke, adalah orang yang ia nanti sejak dulu.

Tidak ragu lagi. Kenapa ia harus takut barusan? Tidak ada kebohongan yang disembunyikan Sasuke di balik semua kalimat dan tindakannya.

Setelah ini, ia memang harus benar-benar berterima kasih pada Naruto. Karena pemuda itu jualah yang berjuang mengembalikan Sasuke ke tempat seharusnya ia hidup.

* * *

><p>AN: Bagaimana, reader terhormat? :D

Saya dapat ide ini waktu dengar lagu yang tersebut di atas. Aduh, itu lagu paling romantis. Bertema pernikahan dan itu wow *Q* ini adalah salah satu plot impianku hehehe~ Berharapnya yah benar-benar terjadi (ehem, abaikan yang ini).

Awal mula, saya bikin tema waktu fic ini sama dengan fic saya yang Loving, ternyata setting waktunya tidak pas. Ya sudahlah, pokoknya apalah itu hehe~

Dan Sasuke sebagai Anbu itu benar-benar menghipnotis saya. Saya ingin waktu dia kembali nanti dia dipekerjakan sebagai Anbu ._.

Ah, maaf jadi curhat sana-sini, hehe. Dan ada sedikit epilog di bawah. Ayo silahkan dibaca bagi yang tertarik :) :)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**xx EPILOG xx**

**.**

"Sudah! Kau sudah cantik dengan itu, tahu!" Ino berkacak pinggang, mendapati Sakura terus-terusan mematut dirinya di depan kaca. "Bunga Sakura itu kami dapatkan dengan susah payah, tahu! Ini masih musim dingin, kami harus ke Desa Bunga untuk mencarinya."

Sakura cuma tersenyum simpul.

"Bersyukurlah kau karena kami mau memohon dengan Nona Tsunade untuk resepsi kecil-kecilan ini. Kalau tidak, baginya mungkin cukup dengan ikrar di depan tetua tanpa perlu acara bersama teman-temanmu!"

"Iya, ya, terima kasih, Ino~" akhirnya Sakura bersuara juga. Gaun merah tuanya yang terjuntai sampai mata kaki cocok dengan rambut serta satu bunga Sakura di telinganya. Anggun.

"Sebenarnya ini mungkin bukan resepsi sepenuhnya," Tenten dari bingkai pintu menimpal. "Hanya pesta perayaan dari kita untuk Sakura dan Sasuke-kun."

Benar juga. Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia harus berterima kasih dengan teman-temannya karena mau susah payah dan repot mengadakan pesta ini untuk dirinya.

Sumpah untuk saling bersama sudah mereka ucapkan tadi pagi, di hadapan tetua. Hanya beberapa orang yang menghadiri, dan itulah yang seharusnya. Sasuke adalah orang yang diperlakukan 'khusus' oleh Konoha. Oleh karena statusnya dulu, segala yang ia lakukan kadang diatasnamakan sebagai rahasia.

"Sudah selesai, kan? Ayo, Sasuke sudah menunggumu diluar!" tarik Ino. Dari yang ia lakukan ini seperti ia saja yang menjadi _wedding organizer_.

Sakura tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti tarikan Ino.

Agak kurang percaya, ia kedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Dan... tidak ada yang berubah. Ini benar-benar 'resepsi' pernikahannya.

Hanya beberapa bulan saja setelah peristiwa malam itu, Sasuke menerima saja ajakannya untuk menikah.

Dan, yah, inilah mereka. Kehidupan yang Sakura kira hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpi tanpa terduga bisa diwujudkan.

.

_**So let's take tonight, and never let go**_

_**While dancing we'll kiss, like there's no tomorrow**_

_**As the stars sparkle down, like a diamond ring**_

_**.**_

Rumah Sakura telah ramai oleh teman-teman seangkatannya, dan mereka hanya menunggu tuan rumahnya muncul dengan suaminya.

Oh, itu dia.

Sakura, dari sisi kiri muncul dan Sasuke dari sisi kanan. Hingga mereka bertemu di tengah-tengah.

Wajah Sasuke tidak berubah dari ciri khas dinginnya, tapi genggaman tangannya pada Sakura tetap lembut dan hangat.

Semua bertepuk riuh, dan Naruto dari barisan terdepan bahkan bersiul. Dua sahabatnya sejak kecil, sekarang telah bersatu. Bersatu dalam artian yang sebenarnya—menikah.

Musik lembut diputar, dan inilah inti dari pesta sesungguhnya; dansa.

Beberapa dari yang hadir turut bergabung ke depan dengan pasangannya, dimana kedua mempelai larut dalam dunia dansa mereka sendiri.

Tangan kanan Sasuke sengaja Sakura letakkan di pinggangnya, dan sedikit-sedikit mengajaknya mengikuti alunan lagu.

Sakura pandang wajah Sasuke. Walau tanpa pengaruh Sharingan, segala ilusi dari kilas balik masa lalu berputar di matanya.

Sekarang ia tidak takut mengingat bagaimana dahulu ia harus berjuang mati-matian membunuh perasaannya sendiri untuk Sasuke. Bagaimana ia harus berjuang untuk berdiri sendiri tanpa terikat dengan satu-satunya Uchiha itu.

Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan selama Sasuke tetap seperti ini; tetap pada 'jalur'nya yang sebenarnya. Tetap menjadi Sasuke yang jauh lebih menghargai cinta daripada balas dendam.

Cahaya lampu berkilat pada cincin di jari manis mereka masing-masing, mengibaratkan kalau hati mereka secerah permata di sana.

Sasuke meraih tengkuknya, dan pemuda itu kemudian membungkuk. Menempatkan satu ciuman yang halus—tapi dalam untuk bibir Sakura. Tidak ia peduli bagaimana reaksi orang lain.

Karena baginya, ratu hati yang telah menyadarkannya hanya satu.

Haruno Sakura.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, ada pasien yang harus mendapat perhatian khusus dari ninja medis tingkat tinggi di rumah sakit Konoha. Dan kau kutugaskan untuk itu."<p>

"Siap, guru!"

"Dan kau, Uchiha Sasuke. Ini adalah misi tingkat S pertama dan terakhir yang kuberikan padamu," Tsunade berucap dari bangkunya.

Dua orang yang berdiri di depannya tidak menampakkan keterkejutan, tapi mata mereka tidak bisa berbohong kalau mereka kaget.

Tsunade menyembunyikan senyumnya dari balik tautan jemarinya. "Karena setelah ini, aku akan digantikan Naruto. Dan berakhirlah masa tugasku sebagai Hokage Kelima."

Senyum tipis juga tidak dapat disembunyikan oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke, segera berangkat. Teman satu kelompokmu telah menunggu di gerbang. Sakura, pasien itu memerlukan penanganan segera."

"Siap!"

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah siap meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade, hingga wanita itu memanggil mereka kembali.

"Tunggu."

"Ada apa, guru?"

Tsunade tersenyum lagi. Agak misterius.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian."

Sakura menunduk untuk menyimpan senyum malunya. Sementara Sasuke, wajahnya tetap datar, meski jemarinya diam-diam meraih tangan Sakura.

"Terima kasih, guru," Sakura membungkuk dalam sembari menahan senyum.

**.**

Sakura menutup pintu ruangan Hokage. Dan menghadap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, selamat bekerja. Kembalilah dengan selamat dan misi yang sukses," Sakura memberikan _angelic smile_-nya pada Sasuke, dan menutup wajah pemuda itu dengan topeng berupa kucing. Topeng khas Anbu.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab singkat. Tapi ia menyingkap kembali topeng itu.

Satu kecupan menyapu bibir Sakura agak lama. Sakura tidak dapat mencegahnya.

"Kau, hati-hati di sini."

Dan Sasuke segera menghilang dengan gerak cepatnya.

Ah, Sakura cuma bisa tersenyum lebar. Tidak ada yang lebih indah daripada mengetahui suatu kenyataan kalau...

... dia adalah ratu hati seorang Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**coretreview?coret XD**

**.**

_here with passion, kazuka. 110429._


End file.
